


One Good Scare

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Tricksters, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy and Law stop Usopp’s pranks on Halloween but Law wants his treat for the assist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

One Good Scare

Luffy and Law stop Usopp’s pranks on Halloween but Law wants his treat for the assist.

The crew was annoyed, It was Halloween and Usopp was out of control. He set up a trap to pelt Nami with eggs, he put a big hairy spider in Sanji’s kitchen and he replaced all the sake on board with pumpkin juice. So yeah three crew members were pissed and it was only a matter of time before he pranked everyone else to. Law was currently visiting on the ship per Luffy’s request.

Usopp was currently working on his next prank to scare Chopper. It was a fake hand that would fall off and squirt fake blood, he also thought this would be good against Luffy as well.

“What are we gonna do, he is out of control.” Brook and Chopper were hiding Usopp having ruined Halloween for them.

“Oi I can turn the tables on him, give me a couple hours and I’ll have him on the ground pissing himself in terror.” Franky was ready to rumble, him and his bros used to prank each other all the time on Halloween.

Law smirked. “Leave it to Luffy-ya and I, we have made a deal.”

“Deal what deal? What is he talking about Luffy?” the crew looked to their captain who smiled.

“It’s alright let us handle it you guys have a good night leave us on the ship and we’ll handle Usopp.” The crew agreed though were a tad worried making deals with Law was worrying. The crew left and let Luffy and Law carry out their plan.

-x-

Usopp wondered about the ship trying to find his target, but everywhere he had looked no one was around. ‘Did they leave the ship, no someone has to be on somewhere.’ He went back up on deck and saw Luffy was on watch. ‘Hehehe this is perfect.’ He kept a tone dial he was gonna record Luffy’s scream for posterity.

“Ohh Luffy help me!” he wailed and put his fake hand on Luffy’s shoulder it popped off and fell in Luffy’s lap while the fake limb shot blood. He expected Luffy’s eyes to bulge, to freak out and his face twist in fright, but nothing. “Luffy?” he shook him a little and the boy’s head fell clean off. “Luffy!” his eyes bulged and his face twisted in terror.

He ran over and picked the head up. “No no no you can’t be dead you can’t!” he held the head in his hands, then the eyes open.

“Usopp you’re next!” he spoke in a long ghostly way. Usopp went pale and passed out. He dropped Luffy’s head but it was quickly teleported back to Law. “Hehehe the plan worked great.”

“Indeed but now I want my treat for assisting.” He smirked and Luffy’s headless body stood up.

“I’m a man of my word Traffy, but if this is really what you wanted you could have just asked for it.” The headless body began to strip, removing his vest and then dropping his shorts, his massive 11 inch cock rising up. Law licked his lips feeling his own manhood harden at the sight.

He loved Luffy, and he lusted for the man’s body. He had saved him had seen his endowments first hand, benefits of going through puberty as a rubber man. He had a nice nest of pubes crowning his crotch and had a nice set of family jewels. Using his power he shambled his clothes off him and his 8 inch cock sprang up, his balls and crotch was clean shaven.

Law brought Luffy’s head to his crotch and the rubber man consumed him, sucking him down to the root. “Oh fuck Luffy-yaaaaaa!” his hips bucked, his mouth was so warm and wet, and his stretchy tongue coiled around his erection.

‘Traffy is delicious!’ he slurped and sucked on the doctor, letting his tongue caress his member. His headless body stood up and came over to Law. The doctor grinned as strong arms came around and began caressing his chest. They fumbled around till they found his perky nipples and began to pinch them.

“Nnnnnh Luffy-ya that’s nice.” The headless man’s dick was sliding between his ass cheeks. It felt so good and his cock was so thick and warm, it made his hole twitch in want. He ran his fingers through Luffy’s hair massaging the scalp of the captain. He was doing such a good job on his cock, sucking hungrily, he could feel him breathing through his nose, taking in his musk.

Law pushed Luffy’s body back on the ground, and called over his special lube. He lathered up Luffy’s penis making it nice and slick before he straddled the boy’s waist. “Here we go Luffy-ya!” he sank down onto the rubber man’s cock. “Ohh fuck so big.” He went slow mostly to savor each inch filling him, he wasn’t worried about tearing this was not his first rodeo.

Deeper and deeper Luffy’s cock sank into his ass and the head could feel it. Luffy moaned around Law’s cock and he began sucking harder, hollowing his cheeks to intensify the suction. “Oh kami Luffy-ya!” Law arched his back, his body shaking. He could no longer hold himself up and he sank down to the base of Luffy’s cock. Man the feeling of his pubes tickled his cheeks felt amazing, fueling the pleasure of the monstrous cock inside him. 

His inner walls hugged his penis, he felt so full but movement he craved movement. Law rose off his penis leaving only the tip inside before sliding back down. He got a few thrusts in like this but Luffy wasn’t about to let Law do all the work. He planted his bare feet on the ground and began to buck up, his cock bumping a very happy spot inside him. “Ahh fuck Luffy-ya!”

Luffy moaned around Law’s penis, the surgeon of death looked down and met his gaze. His look said it all. “You like that don’t you!” Luffy’s balls smacked his rear as his cock drove into him again and again, his sweet spot being plundered by his fellow pirate.

“Fuck Luffy-ya I’m gonna cum. You fuck me soo good!” his toes curled he was gonna cum he knew it he was so close. Luffy’s hands found his nipples and began pinching those perky buds. “Shit my nipples to! I’m cumming!” his body shook as he came. Luffy gulping down his semen, and thanks to Law’s power every drop was deposited straight into his belly.

He felt Luffy’s cock twitch ad the boy soon emptied his balls into his ass. Thick cum poured into his bowels and Law loved every second of it. He pulled Luffy off his cock, and loved the boy licking his lips. “Luffy-ya,” he pulled him in for a kiss, their tongues danced together and he leaned back against Luffy’s warm body. Luffy’s hands circled around him and held him so tenderly.

Usopp woke up at this point and the first thing he saw was Law kissing the severed head of his captain. He got pale and passed out again twitching like mad, the long nosed sniper never played pranks ever again and he was absolutely terrified of Law.  
End


End file.
